Like Mother, Like Daughter
by BrittoB
Summary: My take on what should have happened during season 2 of The Elephant Princess. Alex has made the decision to stay in the palace and be queen. The elders want an heir and a king to sit on the throne. Will she have an arranged marriage or will she finally find love? Rated T to be safe! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess! It is time for you to get up now!" Five years from the days that they both lived with Alex's parents and he was still the one who got her out of bed every morning.

"Mmph please just five more minuets Kuru..." I said in the most pathetic voice I could muster.

"Come on Princess… that may have worked when we were both sixteen, but now I know better than to fall for your act." Now that Kuru had graduated from the Elephant Boy to Chief Advisor, he had grown much more confident and seldom let their titles get in the way of their friendship.

"Fine." Said Alex through a sigh. "What is on the schedule for today?"

Kuru looked mockingly down at his hands pretending to flip through a book. "Hmm let's see... paperwork, paperwork and, well more paperwork your highness."

"Oh if only today was different from every other day." Alex replied sarcastically. "What did you people do without me?"

Kuru looked down at his princess with laughing eyes. "I would not know, I was too busy trying to convince you to be the princess in the first place." pausing he added "I will call in the maids to help get you ready, your highness."

"Why do you always call me that? It annoys me more than 'princess' does."

"For the same reason that I still call you 'princess', Princess." Kuru said over his shoulder a wide grin on his face.

"Four and a half years as queen and still no respect." Alex mumbled, of course she was only joking. Kuru was the most thoughtful, respectful person she knew. She couldn't have a more trustworthy friend as her Chief Advisor.

After the maids prepared her bath the princess sat in the rose scented water and just relaxed. Life as a princess certainly had its perks. One of these perks was the clothes. Today's dress was blue and green and Alex thought it accented her eyes nicely. The dresses were surprisingly comfortable and appropriate for Manjipoorean weather. Once they finished braiding her long brown hair, they sent her off with Kuru to start the day's work.

It wasn't until around lunch time that Kuru interrupted her paperwork.

"Hurry up and finish that document my Princess, I have a surprise for you." Kuru said as he rushed into the room clumsily, nearly knocking over the book of Enoch.

Typical Kuru, thought the queen as she attempted to suppress a laugh. "Kuru, what have you done?"

"You have to come with me to find out. Oh, and you have to close your eyes until we get there."

"No fair, you know I hate surprises. Just tell me already!"

"No you have to close them. Come on" Said Kuru as he pulled the queen up. Positioning himself behind her, he placed his hands gently over her eyes and guided her forward.

Alex could feel him behind her as they walked forward. Every so often he would tell her to take a step down or guide her to the left or right. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tell where they were going. When he finally took away his hands it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. They were outside, in the gardens and to one side among the flowers stood a table filled with lunch foods. To the other stood Kuru. "You said you wished for something different to happen today, so here it is."

"Thank you so much Kuru! This is wonderful!" Alex walked over to the table and sat down. "Come and eat with me, you are the one who prepared all of this, you deserve to enjoy it too."

"Thank you your highness." Kuru said bowing slightly as he joined her at the table. Alex looked at Kuru, a boy... man now, who she loved like a brother. She thought she probably would have gone mad here without him. The two talked and ate until it was finally time to go back to work.

Later that evening as the queen was about ready to turn in to bed, Kuru approached her with a solemn look on his face. "Your highness the elders have brought it to my attention that it is about time you were married." Pausing Kuru looked down at his feet. "Alex, they are afraid that there will be no heir to Manjipoor's throne and no one of your magical bloodline. They have decided to choose a suitor for you out of the nobles of the palace."

"They expect me to marry a perfect stranger? They can't make me do this can they?"

"I am sorry princess, the last thing I want is for you to be married to some snobby nobleman. All I wish for is your happiness. It hurts me that I am the one to have to tell you all of this. But they insist that you be married within the week, in fact the selected gentleman is at the palace as we speak. They have requested that you to meet him tomorrow."

"Kuru, is there any way for me to have more time, to find someone? Someone that I can choose for myself to love?"

"I have already asked them, they said that if you can find someone within the week you can choose him over the selected nobleman. However, I am afraid that most of the men in Manjipoor would simply marry you for the title of king and the wealth that you would bestow upon them." Kuru paused then added; "My Princess, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well then it looks like I have no choice, I have to get to know this stranger. I hate when they do this. They always get the last say." Alex turned away from Kuru tears in her eyes. "Wisdom over birthright. They still treat me like a child."

Kuru let out a breath of air and rigidly pulled Alex into a hug. "I know it is inappropriate, but you looked like you needed it."

Alex stared up at him in shock before finally uncrossing her arms and hugging him back. "So this is what it takes to get a hug from you. I wish I'd known sooner."

"You better get some sleep, you have a long day ahead of you." he said releasing her. "Goodnight your highness."

"Goodnight Kuru."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex awoke to a bright light coming through her window and Kuru calling out her name as usual, only this time there was a weight on her chest so heavy she thought her heart may explode. Today was the day she would meet her husband to be... and she had no idea what he would be like. "Your Highness, are you feeling well this morning? That was a lot to take in last night."

Alex rolled over to face Kuru. His usually perfect skin was marked with faint dark circles under his eyes as though he had gotten just the same amount of sleep as she had. "I'm terrified! What if we hate each other?"

"Princess there is no way anyone could hate you. Besides, if he did I'd have to demonstrate to him my fighting techniques and make him change his mind." he said putting up his fists and making an angry face that quickly morphed into a smiling one.

"Please as if you could hurt anyone."

"I would for you Princess." At this Alex smiled.

"Thanks. What am I going to do when I'm married and I don't have you as a personal alarm clock and body guard?"

Kuru simply smiled sadly and said "It is time that you get ready to meet him princess, he is doing the same as we speak."

"Alright, alright. I'm up."

Alex took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door handle to the main hall. "This is it, just act natural." she whispered to herself with a graceful push of her hand she made her entrance. As the announcer began reading off her many names she looked across the room. There stood a boy close to Alex's age with icy blue eyes and pale blonde hair he was handsome and regal she could see why the elders chose him to be her betrothed. But something wasn't right, he had a cold, emotionless look on his face and he dressed much like her cousin Vashan used to. He looked towards her and the cold, hollow expression melted away. "Your Highness, my name is Luca." he said bowing neatly. "It is, an honor to have been chosen as your fiancée, merely to stand in your presence would have been enough. You are most exalted." His execution was perfect, nearly too perfect, as though he had been practicing it.

"It is our pleasure to have you here sir. I hope that in the near future we can get to know each other better." Alex replied with the utmost politeness as she had been instructed. They were immediately sent to the dining hall where they were to eat breakfast together and get to know each other. Alex guessed that this could only be the Manjipoorean style of a date. When their plates were clean and the polite small talk was through. He and Alex parted ways as she was set to have the rest of the day off to visit her family and friends back home. She needed a good long talk with Amanda about everything that had happened.

Once in the gardens Alex looked around for her old friend "Anala Mok!" she called. "Anala where are you?" At one time Alex may have thought that it was a little crazy to walk around yelling 'Anala Mok' but since she started living in Manjipoor, she noticed that everyone was a lot more accepting of these things. Who wouldn't in a place where magic actually existed? Suddenly Anala appeared out of nowhere nearly nocking the queen over. "Anala! That was very rude." Anala wrapped her trunk around the girl's shoulders apologetically. "It's alright, just be more careful next time. Please take me to Amanda."

With a rush of magical energy and light Alex found herself outside of a little apartment complex. Amanda had moved to the Gold Coast to go to school for her music. On one hand she was so happy for her friend but at the same time she was filled jealousy. They had dreamt of becoming musicians ever since middle school when they had first started the band. For Alex, the responsibility of an entire other world that needed her to rule came first on her list of priorities. She ran up the steps and rang the bell to room number 12. Almost immediately the door swung open and Amanda ambushed her in a giant bear hug. "Ahhh! It's about time you came to visit. I thought Manjipoor might have just up and disappeared taking you with it!" It made Alex happy to hear that crazy peppy voice again.

"I'm sorry it's just been super crazy out there! Actually, that's why I'm here. Amanda I'm kind of engaged." At this Amanda's eyes grew so wide Alex thought they might pop out of her head.

"Oh, my, gosh! I need details! I didn't know you were involved with anyone! Who when why and how did you not tell me! I'm going to be a bridesmaid right?"

"Whoa I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I only just found out last night. I literally met him this morning. The elders have pre-arranged it... something about needing an heir..."

"Alex do like him? I'm surprised you allowed it... I mean it's so unlike you." Amanda's face was splashed with badly hidden worry.

"I know they gave me no choice I have to either find someone before the end of this week or marry Luca. There is absolutely no way I can find a good person who will agree to marriage after dating for six days; let alone someone that I love."

"This is the worst. I wish I could help you but you're right it just wouldn't work. So what do you think of this Luca fellow? Is he... worthy?"

"I guess so, when I first saw him today he seemed so cold and then he turned to me and put on this perfect image. It was kind, regal and gentle all at the same time. But something was weird it felt... wrong."

"Hmm that is strange. If I were you I'd trust your gut. Be careful out their ok?" Amanda said leaning in for a hug.

"I'll try to be. Thanks for being here."

A few hours later Alex arrived at her parents' house. To them she had been away at school with Amanda. Amanda sent them messages from Alex's phone every so often just to update and let them know she was safe. It was a good system and worked for the most part. During 'breaks' she would come and visit them for a short amount of time. She knew that someday she would have to tell them the truth, but for now she wanted to keep them out of it. Manjipoor was a little hard to get used to, especially after living on modern day Earth for your entire life, Alex knew from experience.

She knocked on the door and Zoe answered. "Oh if it isn't Alex, I am so happy to see you dear sister." she said in her usual grandiose way.

"Yea it's good to see you too Zoe. I can only stay for the day today then I have to go back to school. Where are mum and dad?"

"Kitchen and garden." with that Zoe went back to practicing her dancing and Alex made her way into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" she said as she turned into the kitchen.

"Alex! I can't believe you're here! Could you help me get this tray out of the oven?" It was so good to be home. Normally Alex would never even go near the kitchens. Actually doing work in one felt kind of nice. After the dinner casserole was set on the table and she had a chat with her mum Alex headed out to the garden to find her dad working on pulling the weeds from the garden.

In one corner sat the gazeebo that Kuru had once given her dad. Looking at it brought back a flash of pleasant memories. One in particular caused her to giggle. Hearing this, her father turned around. "Alex! You're back! How has it been on the Golden Coast?"

"Great, dad. Same old stuff, nothing but work."

"Ahh but that's alright because you love music!" Alex new he meant well but this hurt a bit. Now it was Manjipoor that she loved and that kept her going. She wished she knew how to tell them.

"Yea, I wish you could be there with me."

"Sweetheart we're only a drive away."

"Right. I see you guys still have the gazeebo up!"

"Yea every time I look at it I think of Kuru, I wonder how the boy is doing back at home."

"He's not much of a boy anymore."

"What's that? Have you seen him?"

"Ah, yea he stopped by once. I guess he was just passing through..."

"Has he gotten a girlfriend yet? I remember he was pretty smitten with you."

"Dad! He was not, we were just really close friends..." Alex trailed off sinking deep into thought. What if Kuru did get a girlfriend? Would she see less of him? Alex pondered over this and wondered why he hadn't already. He was kind, smart and Alex sometimes heard the maids talk of the cutest guys in the palace, he was one of their favorites. Alex had to snap herself out of it. Why was it even her business if Kuru was dating or not.

Later that day Alex went back to the palace and bumped into Luca on the way to her room. "Your grace, how nice it is to see you again." His icy eyes bore into her soul. It took all her willpower not to turn away from them and offend him.

"It is indeed, Luca. How was your day?"

"Bright from the moment I woke up. The palace is radiant as you are."

"Thank you very much."

"Indeed, I will allow you to continue to you chambers highness. Goodnight." Nodding Alex continued to her room.

As soon as he turned away from the princess Luca's face turned immediately back to its stony expressionless state.

After walking a short while Luca turned into the gardens and stood there alone before saying. "I know you are out here, show yourself." A wicked laughter filled the place as Diva stepped out.

"Hello there dear Luca, how has the stay been?


	3. Chapter 3

"Diva." Addressed Luca. "My stay has been fine thank you. They treat me like a king as a matter of fact."

"Well, you are engaged to their queen. So I suppose it is necessary for them to treat you as such." Diva's form was youthful, yet frail and sickly looking. "Is the little whelp enjoying her place on the throne?"

"It seems as though she does her job well. However, I have observed that she does not appreciate her position very much. No matter, it simply makes things easier for us. They will hardly even notice she's been taken."

"Yes, we can kill her, make it look like an accident and leave her to be found, no one will suspect a thing. Once I disguise myself and marry you, pretending to be a long lost cousin of our dearly departed, they will take me in with open arms hoping to keep the magic in the bloodline. And you my dear will have paid me back for your… illusion. The fools will never know what hit them."

"Yes, either this spell you have put on me is a very strong one or they really are quite dull. Not one person seems to remember who I am. I prefer to think the latter."

"Hah! Luca, you and I will make a fine pair. Oh I cannot wait! Hurry up and make her fall in love with you. Convince her to move up the wedding!"

"I will do my best." Luca's cold, beautiful face never showed even the slightest hint of emotion.

"How lucky was I that someone as reliable as you would pull me out of that hell hole. I was worried that it was that needy little Vashan attempting to beg me to come back and help him."

"Vashan is still in the dungeon. He is facing the consequences for his actions. They sentenced him to ten years. It would have been a lifetime but he helped the princess a few times. Word of what happened was all around Manjipoor. It is why I sought to fund you."

"Indeed. So peasants are useful for something after all… No offence."

Luca looked at her, his eyes glaring into hers dangerously calm before he replied; "It is fine. I do not consider myself a peasant. I am of noble blood. The only reason I was ever poor at all is because of the fact that that my father was killed by the king. I deserve power, and I will have it."

It was 8:00 in the morning and Kuru was walking down the hall to his princess's room. He was exhausted. The queen's engagement news had been rampant around the palace and everyone was preparing for the big day. He was probably the only one, besides Alex, who wasn't ecstatic. Nearly all anyone would speak of was how handsome and well-mannered the nobleman's son was. There was even a bet going on between two of the princesses handmaidens debating whether their "beautiful" child would have the queens brown hair or Luca's blonde… Kuru thought he was going to be sick. For some reason all of this talk made him feel hurt and angry. He felt like his heart would explode and he didn't even know why. He was sure that the only explanation could be that he didn't trust Luca. He knew from the moment he set eyes on him that he shouldn't be trusted. Everyone was so enthralled at his looks and manners that no one else seemed to notice it. The scary glint in his eye when he thought no one was looking.

Kuru was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly bumped right into the princesses bedroom doors. He quickly regained his composure and swung them open. There she was. Asleep in her bed. Not a worry on her face. His princess. Smiling, Kuru walked over to the curtains and pulled them open. He would never get over the view. From her large open balcony you could see the entire kingdom basking in the light of the rising sun. Turning around he looked back at Alex, she had rolled over so that the sun's rays weren't in her eyes. "Your highness." Kuru spoke. "Time to get up now." Kuru was the only one the queen would listen to in the morning. Nearly every one of her handmaidens had tried at least once to get her up. They were all too lenient and the stubborn queen too lazy. Only Kuru was brave enough to pester her until she got up.

"Kuru.. I don't wanna." She mumbled swinging her arm over her eyes. "I have to go on another date today."

"So you don't like him?"

"He's… too careful. Too perfect. I feel like if I say one little thing wrong he'll judge me."

"You're the queen. You should be the one doing the judging."

"I know. I just… I don't love him, Kuru." Alex pulled her arm away and gazed at her old friend. His hair was loose and framed his face nicely. The sunlight came from behind his head and gave the illusion of a halo. Her heart warmed and she giggled. Those soft brown eyes looked at her quizzically. Shaking her head she sat up and stretched. "I'm awake. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Today's date with Luca would be a walk through the gardens and a ride on the queen's carpet. After she saved the day with her skillful flying, the elders had ordered that she be given a carpet of her own. Omar had saved her mother's for her and gave it to her that very night. This carpet was her freedom in a world of paperwork and responsibility. The ornate design flowed with budding and blooming roses. The colors were a pattern of purple teal and silver. The teal matched the dress her mother wore when she had created the video. This was the only time she had ever seen her mother and look of her face was fading quickly. Alex wished that she could have had the honor of meeting her at least once. Nefari was a great queen and Alex wished to rule as she had. For this reason, Alex had made a decision. Weather she loved him or not, she would give Luca a chance and open up to him. It was the only way to prove to the elders that she was a responsible woman now. That she could handle the throne and the important decision making that came with it.

Luca had been waiting for her at the gates of the garden. His robes were a midnight blue color that enunciated his cheekbones and made his eyes pop. She had to admit, he was handsome. Yet her heart didn't have even the slightest reaction. He bowed gracefully and took her hand in his own lightly brushing his lips over her knuckles. His lips were warm and soft. He arose to look her in the eye.

"My queen." He smiled. "The day is beautiful is it not?"

"Yes, quite beautiful. I am looking forward to our time together."

"As am I, your grace. I wish to learn more about you this evening."

Alex could see that his eyes were sincere. "I would love that Luca." Smiling brightly, she took his arm and they began discussing their past.

After Alex had finished the long story of how she had come to learn about Manjipoor and her power Luca began describing his own life and what it was like living in Manjipoor. "I was born the son of a nobleman as you know. My father was always very strict. He would never accept anything other than perfection from me. My mother was quite the opposite and she forgave any imperfections. She was the kindest woman I had ever known. She died from an illness when I was just 14. My father raised me for the rest of my life. He wouldn't allow me to go anywhere outside the grounds. Every so often, just to get away from it all I would disguise myself as a pauper and explore the town. I made friends and helped those who were in need. One day, my father discovered that you had returned and he pushed me ever harder. He was determined to make me good enough to wed the queen." He stopped walking and turned to face Alex. "The reason I tell you this is because I don't want this marriage to be forced. I want to choose to marry you because we want to, not because some people said we had to."

Alex took this in and replied. "I am so glad that you told me this. I have been feeling so much pressure lately and fear that we will not be happy. I too, want to be married because we want to…"

Luca took her hands and knelt down in front of her. "Alex, do you choose to marry me?"

Looking down at this man in front of her, Alex felt a wave of sadness and for a moment all she could think about was Kuru.

If she were to marry him, would her friend be upset? He had expressed to her how much he did not trust Luca. She imagined him as she had seen him this morning. The halo of light surrounding his wavy brown hair. No, for the good of her people she had to marry him. She had to produce an heir who would go on to ensure their reign. "I… I do. I choose to marry you." There was a scuffle as some of her maids began to cry and aww at the moment before them. The couple was not allowed to be alone together before the wedding. One of the guards stood beside her carpet and helped them onto it.

They flew off into the sky to watch the sun set together. Alex had done this many times with Kuru but she had never felt as strange as this. She was nauseous and her body felt weak. She had promised herself to him. This time it was for sure. There was no going back…


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding preparations were put into effect immediately. The elders were so happy when they heard the news that they planned for the wedding to be a day after the engagement. As Luca was there in order to marry the queen, all of the planning and decisions had been made previously. All that was needed was to order the flowers, and set everything up.

Alex was exhausted, people had been coming to congratulate her ever since the announcement had been made that morning. Everyone around her was full of excitement and energy for the royal wedding and yet the bride-to-be had none. All she wanted to do was curl up with her family and Amanda back home and tell them everything that was about to happen. She had spoken to Kuru about it briefly before the announcement had been made but soon afterwards he was rushed away in order to join the others with preparations. Kuru had smiled and congratulated her along with the others, but she could see that his eyes were a mixture of emotions. Joy was not one of them. Alex hated that her best friend did not give her fiancée his blessing, but she went on as planned.

As the Queen sat, receiving gifts, she noticed Omar making his way up to her. After finally finding his way through the crowd of people, he turned around to address the room.

"Citizens, the Queen is extremely grateful for all of the wonderful gifts you have brought for her, however she will be taking a momentary break from accepting them." Leaning forward with a proud smile on his face, Omar offered his hand to Alex, and the two left Luca to accept the gifts alone. As soon as they were outside of the chaos in the throne room, Alex took her biological father's arm in hers.

"So what is all this about Omar?" she questioned, genuinely curious as to where he was taking her.

"Well, I know they have made you a dress already, but I wanted to give you another option." Pausing, he turned to look her in the eye. "Your mothers dress has been locked away ever since the last time she wore it. I had it adjusted to your measurements, and would like for you to try it on. Of course, if you don't like it you can always use the one in your room."

"Omar… This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much. I would be glad to try it on." Alex's eyes glistened. Omar typically gave her all of the space she needed, but their relationship had grown over the years, and now she went to him whenever she needed advice or wanted to learn anything about her mother. She could see clearly why she had married him. He was kind, wise, and always there when you needed him. Omar guided her into the room, and when she saw the dress her heart skipped a beat. "It's beautiful…" Alex was at a lack for words, the dress that stood before her was unlike anything she had ever worn. There was a long satin light pink veil with intricate silver embroidery. The bodice of the dress matched the light pink color in the veil and went to a short sleeve giving it that perfectly modest look without the discomfort of too much fabric. From the waist to the floor the gown flowed to the ground in a rainbow of pastels. The layered hem was glittering with rubies that Alex was pretty sure were all real. The intricate pattern was not too bold and flashy, but just visible enough to give the dress character. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Slipping behind the room divider with her maids, Alex gently put on the dress.

"You look so lovely your highness." Said Jade.

"Like an Angel." Said Banu.

Alex smiled brightly at her maids. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes! We can start your makeup if you want. I can't wait to see you all done up." Said Jade.

"Yes, this is definitely the one." Alex couldn't stop grinning. She felt as though her mother was there with her, giving her a hug. It was exactly what she needed. Stepping out from behind the divider, Alex posed for Omar.

"Liliuokalani, you look like your mother." Omar pulled his daughter into an embrace, careful not to crumple the fabric.

"Thank you so much Omar. Really, this is exactly what I needed." Finally one of her tears slipped out.

"What is the matter your highness?" Asked Omar, concern prevalent in his voice.

"I am afraid. Obviously I haven't known Luca long enough to love him. What if it never happens?"

"My dear, you will grow to love him, I'm sure of it. If not, you can wait and marry your chief Advisor as your mother did." Omar laughed, coaxing a smile from his daughter, and wiping away her tears. "Fate will be good to you. I am sure of that."

"You always know exactly what to say, thank you."

"You know I am always available if you need someone to talk to. Now, your maids were discussing hair and makeup, I believe?"

"Yes! They were, the wedding is so soon, we better get going."

Five hours later, Alex was ready and about to walk down the aisle. Everything was perfect, and there was not even a speck of dust out of place. Alex's stomach was in a knot and her hands were shaking. For the most part everything about the ceremony would be exactly like a traditional wedding on Earth with the exception of a few verses here and there. She and Omar arm in arm stepped into the room and everything went silent with the exception of the beautiful Manjipoorean melody that guided her down the path that lead to her future. As she walked she picked out those who meant the most to her. Amanda and Kuru stood behind Luka, wearing matching pale blue outfits. Anala stood in the place of the priest ready to conduct the ceremony. The Elders made a semi-circle around her. The room was large and the ceiling was held in place by marble pillars. Out of all those people, she only recognized a handful of them. Luka wore plane white traditional Manjipoorean clothes that surprisingly made the intense blue in his eyes pop out even more. Taking a deep breath, Alex took her place next to him and it began. Looking up, she made eye contact with Kuru, holding it there for a moment, she took in his expression. There was pain in his eyes. Pain and something else that she couldn't quite make out. Suddenly Alex felt tears coming to her eyes, her heart was beating a mile a minute and her emotions were everywhere. Anala had finished the binding charm. Alex looked back at Luka, but she couldn't get the image of Kuru's eyes out of her head. _What is wrong with me?_ _Thinking about my best friend while I am being married to Luca…_ Suddenly she understood something that she had never realized before. _I am in love with Kuru_. The thoughts continued to whirl around her head, until she was finally snapped back into reality. Everyone was clapping. It was too late. She was a married woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was in a dazed sort of state. Her heart had broken before she could even enjoy the fact that she was in love. After dinner had been served and mostly everyone had had the chance to mingle and enjoy themselves came the final part of the night. She and her husband were to initiate the dancing. It was tradition for the bride to start and end the night with her groom. It was late, and because there was no electricity in Manjipoor, the candlelight gave the dance hall a comfortable atmosphere. Alex had been sitting on a throne simply having a break thinking about the predicament she had suddenly found herself in when she heard a voice in her ear. "Darling, are you ready to dance?" Whispered Luca in his cool steady voice.

Startled, the queen jumped slightly, causing her to spill a few drops of her drink. Alex settled her racing heart and set her glass down, turning to a nearby servant who offered her a linen napkin to wipe her fingertips. "As I'll ever be I suppose." She replied to her husband. He took her hand and led her to the center of the room.

~.U.~

Kuru had been standing in a corner of the ballroom, speaking to a few of his old friends from his time as an elephant boy. Amanda had ushered him to introduce her, eager to meet anyone he and Alex had ever spoken to. Thanks to Alex, everyone in the kingdom had been given an invitation, and they were finally able to catch up. His focus that evening had not been at its best however. After the moment Alex had stepped into the room at the wedding ceremony, it had been increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off of her. Of course, she had always been the most beautiful woman he had known, but seeing her like that… she looked like a goddess. Talking to his friends had been enough to distract him for the moment. Everything that was happening had just been too much for him. Suddenly the room grew quieter, the lull of voices turned to brief whispers. Everyone turned to face the center of the room, and someone made an announcement that the dancing was beginning. Seeing his princess in the arms of Luca… King Luka filled him with worry. He didn't trust the man, and probably never would. He couldn't name what it was about him that aggravated him so, but all he knew was that he shouldn't be trusted. It also hurt him to think that with this marriage his relationship with Alex would likely be diminished. Kuru tried not to dwell on it. Excusing himself from his friends, he made his way to the crowd that encircled the queen. He was determined to steal her away for at least one dance that evening. This would be their last time alone together.

When their song finally came to its end Kuru built up his courage, and boldly made his way up to the royals. A new song was about to begin and other couples were already pairing up. Kuru grinned broadly at them, first looking to Alex and then turning to Luka. "You do not mind if I steal away her highness for a dance do you?" Kuru asked politely.

Luka glared slightly at this comment but quickly regained his continence. "Of course you may." He stated concisely. After mentioning to Alex that he would be going outside briefly for a breath of fresh air, he left them to it.

Alex was gazing down at her feet when Kuru took her hand in his. "How does it feel to be married?" he questioned, guiding her chin upwards towards his own. There was a slight blush in her cheeks, he assumed that it was from the exertion of dancing. The song began in the background, and they began to move together.

"I still feel like me," Alex replied, "only a little more confused, I guess. Between you and me, I'm scared. I didn't make the right decision. I don't love him…" She trailed off as though she wanted to say something else but chose not to.

Kuru paused before saying anything else and twirled her around in is arms. "I wish you had been able to wait. The elders put so much pressure on you. Please do not blame yourself if it does not work out as you wished."

"I… I just can't help it. It is my fault Kuru. It should have been avoided."

"But if you did not love anyone, how could it have?"

Letting out a breath of air the Queen looked into Kuru's eyes. "You have no idea…"

For the last few moments in which the song played, the room seemed to disappear around the pair. When the song came to a close, they stepped away from one another. Kuru took one last look at her then drifted away in the crowd. He felt as though he should have said goodbye, yet he didn't know how. He had almost made it back to his friends when a scream rang through the crowd.

It was Alex. He knew her voice anywhere. He started to sprint in the opposite direction. There was chaos around him and he couldn't see a thing. When he finally bushed his way through the mob of people before him, he saw her. The Queen was standing face pale over the body of a man of lower class. He wore tattered, yet clean clothes all in different shades of grey. One arm lay sprawled out to the right of his head. In his hand was a shattered glass. Wine dribbled underneath him as though it was his blood. After taking all this in he rushed to his Queen's side, clutching her arm. Alex leaned into his touch after turning and realizing it was him. "It was my cup." She said, tears brimming over her eye. "It should have been me. He's dead because of me."

"We need to get you out of here now, Alex." Kuru replied. He was in shock, and sad for the death of this poor fellow, but he was so, so glad that it hadn't been her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuru was running with Alex in tow; the other guards close behind them. The drill in this kind of situation was to get the royals to their chambers as soon as possible with full security in effect. The palace was in chaos, he could hear the shouts and cries from the attendants of the wedding reception. As soon as he was sure they were safe from any kind of harm, Kuru turned to Alex. She had been silent the entire way up. He knew she had never actually witnessed death before, and this, as it was in direct correlation to her, had jarred her up quite a bit. Loosening the tense grip he had had on Alex's wrist he let his fingers slide down so that his hand was rested gently in hers. "It wasn't your fault you know." He said, looking from their entwined hands to her eyes.

"But… I invited him, and I left my cup unattended." Said Alex as she stared blankly forward. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"That man died because an awful, bloodthirsty person slipped poison into a glass. He saved your life Alex. It is the noblest death any good citizen of Manjipoor could imagine. He will go down in history."

After closing her eyes hard and taking a deep breath, Alex nodded. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that his family and friends are well cared for…"

Just as Alex was finishing her sentence the doors burst open. Startled, Kuru pulled the Queen behind him and placed a hand on his weapon.

It was just the elders. They filed into the room one at a time. Kuru let go of Alex and took a slightly more relaxed pose.

"Your highness." Spoke the first. "The king is fine and has been placed in his room with many guards. We have come to the decision that you will both be sent away to different locations until the culprit is found. Most of the people outside of the palace still do not know you by appearance so you will each be brought to a different town where you will live in disguise. A single guard will be with you. We prepared for this kind of a situation in advance so there is a cottage under royal ownership that has been saved for you, no one but myself and Anala know of its whereabouts. We will fetch a guard and you will leave at once."

There was just silence as the elders began to file out of the room, when suddenly Alex's voice cut through to them, demanding their attention. "Stop." She asserted forcefully. "I am the Queen. Firstly, this information should have been given to me beforehand. Secondly, I wish for the family of the man who **died** tonight to be alerted immediately of their loved ones noble death, and told that the queen will support them financially, on any loss to their income." (The elders cringed at this) "Thirdly, I will only go to the cottage if Kuru is the guard that accompanies me, and if someone brings Anala at dusk each night with news of what exactly is happening in the palace."

"Your highness…" The elders began in protest.

"I have said it and so it will be done. I will rule this country as I see fit. You will be here to advise me, and nothing more. I have learned my lesson." Alex's tears had dried and when Kuru saw her regal expression, she seemed a new person. He had always admired her strong will and decisive attitude but this was different. It was as if she was finally looking at herself as the Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

The next thing Alex knew, she and Kuru were changed into the durable town fashion, with leather bags slung over their shoulders carrying all of the items they would need to live off of. Any trace of the palace had been removed from their bodies. Fortunately, Alex's room was large enough to comfortably hold the mob of elders, Alex, Kuru, and the loveable elephant Anala. The curtains to the balcony were drawn so that no one would know she had been moved, the guards would still be there protecting the empty room from intruders during their absence. She couldn't help but wonder what this place they would be living in for the next few days would be like. "Are you ready for this?" She mumbled under her breath to Kuru.

"I will do everything in my power to be sure that we aren't discovered. If I failed to protect you, Alex, I don't know how I would live with myself."

"Don't worry about it too much, just remember that we are in this together. If anything did happen I would want you to live on and take care of yourself. It wouldn't be your fault. Just like it wasn't mine when that man took a sip of my wine…" Alex paused. "Alfred…" Alex addressed the elder in a louder voice. "In the first letter that you send to me, I want the name of the man who died tonight. It doesn't feel right that I don't know it."

"As you wish." Alfred stated with a swift bow.

Out of all the elders Alfred was the most tolerable and Alex knew he would get the job done. Turning back to Kuru, she looked up at him. "I am ready when you are. There is nothing else that we need right?"

"I've lived off of less before. We should be fine." Said Kuru. Alex knew that Kuru had a pretty rough life before he started living in the palace, but he was always very closed off about it so she didn't know all the details.

"Off we go then." The pair placed their hands on Anala's side and in a flash they were in a completely foreign place. Anala immediately made herself invisible and went back to the palace. As soon as the light had faded it was just Alex and Kuru in a large clearing surrounded by jungle. Alex could hear the trickle of a stream and the gurgle of a waterfall, the garden was extremely beautiful in a natural and overgrown sort of way. Flowers could be seen poking out here and there. She had been told that despite the lack of neighbors there was a small village and market just a short walk through the woods. The wooden cottage seemed to have two stories, it was lifted up off of the ground by multiple wooden beams. Trees surrounding the cottage were wrapped in climbing vines. A tall and sturdy looking staircase led up the side of the building and allowed entrance to the first floor of the house. The second floor had a lovely balcony with a small table and chairs.

"I can take your bag. We'll find the bedrooms first and get settled in, then we can find the way to the town and get what we need for breakfast tomorrow." Said Kuru.

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Alex. She suddenly felt really strange. It was as if Kuru had been the one she had married and they were now moving in together. It had been an immediate reflex to choose him because she trusted Kuru more than anyone in this world, but now that she knew her true feelings for him, and was married to another man, she really didn't know how to act around him. She had never even considered it before, but what if her father was right and Kuru had feelings for her as well. After a moment of pondering this, Alex snapped herself out of it and ran up the stairs to meet him.

The front door lead straight into the kitchen. The furniture, all dusted to perfection was laid out in a very nice way. It wasn't too obviously royal and lavish, but it was nice and cozy looking. Kuru had opened some of the windows so it looked very spacious and sunny. There was a cabinet with bunches of exotic spices and other non-perishables, a few counters, an oven, a sink, and multiple shelves of mysterious metal wares. Alex really hoped Kuru knew how to cook. A beautifully patterned dining table and chairs sat in the center of the room. It was colorful with typical patterned Manjipoorian carpets, tapestries, and lanterns for decoration. A small couch and with bunches of throw pillows and a side table sat in one corner underneath the stairs. Alex climbed these stairs and found Kuru in a single room where the bedroom was.

"It looks like I'll be sleeping on the sofa." Said Kuru laughing slightly.

"It's a beautiful cottage but they didn't think things through did they? Hopefully the market will have a cot or something." Said Alex. Dumping her bag out onto the bed, Alex began to stuff the dresser with her clothes. "Hey Kuru, do you know how to cook?"

Kuru was checking out the bathroom in the next room when he answered. "Yes, my mother taught me a thing or two before she passed away. She was very talented."

Alex smiled at this. "You always speak highly of her. I wish I could have met her."

"She would have liked you a lot." He said coming closer. Alex noticed the smile that brightened Kuru's face. "She was a fan of your mother's. She was so sure that Queen Nefari and you would have the greatest effect on Manjipoor. She thought you would have the potential to make everyone happy again. She was right. I think that you are exactly what we need." Pausing for a moment, Kuru seemed to think of something and added. "I could teach you, if you want. How to cook Manjipoorian food, I mean."

"I would love that! But do you really feel that way, like I'm what we need? Sometimes I barely even feel like I'm ready to take care of a pet let alone rule an entire world."

Laughing, Kuru looked into Alex's eyes. "You are the cleverest, craziest, and most compelling girl I know. I think you are incredibly capable. Just before we left you proved yourself when you stood up to the elders. You are ready princess, you were born ready. Besides you've already succeeded in making me happy."

In that moment she wanted to hug him, to tell him exactly how much he meant to her and to never let him go. Instead she looked away and suppressed the emotion building up inside of her. She looked at her hand and the large wedding band that now resided on her finger. It was such a heavy burden to bear. "You always know exactly what to say, Kuru..." Taking a big gulp of air, Alex changed the subject. "If you want, I've left enough drawers in the dresser empty, you can unpack your bag and we can find this village of ours. What do you say?"

"Alright, we probably should leave before the sun goes down and the market closes."

~.U.~

Shortly afterwards, the pair arrived at the markets of Shira. The walk through the jungle was very pleasant, unlike Earth, there was wildlife everywhere and the animals paid the humans no mind. They saw many exotic lizards and frogs bathing in the bits of sun that made it through the canopy of leaves, and every so often a bird or butterfly would flit and flutter past.

Shira was gorgeous. The buildings, made from, and sometimes even carved right out of the stone, were mossy and worn from age. Everywhere Kuru looked there would be a different color to see or a different aroma to smell. There were stands filled with herbs and spices, clothing, jewelry, and foods of all kinds.

He had heard of Shira, and knew that most of the people who lived here were fairly well off. It had a reputation for producing hard working, good people. It was one of the safest places in all of Manjipoor. Alex and Kuru ran around frantically gathering the basic necessities that they would need for tomorrow's meals, they wanted to give themselves plenty of time to walk back. By the moment they bought the last item, the sun had lowered to just above a large mountain to the west. Dividing the bags out amongst each other, they began to make their way home. Kuru had felt that something was off with Alex since the moment they arrived in Shira. She seemed distant and a little bit more lost in her thoughts than usual.

They had made their way to the halfway point between the cottage and the village. A large Banyan root was growing across the path marking their progress. Alex was a step or two ahead of him and began to clamber over it when she caught her boot on the bark and began to fall forward. Seeing it happen in slow motion, Kuru flung his arm around her waist using his weight to balance them out. They both regained their balance but Kuru held onto her a moment longer.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Y-yes." Alex murmured. "I'm fine."

Kuru noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Are you sure? You're all red, you don't feel like you're getting sick do you?"

Alex put her hands up to cover her cheeks. "No I'm fine, I promise. I'm just embarrassed that I fell."

Kuru was convinced so he let her waist go and helped her down the opposite side of the root. Alex's hand secured in his own. The sun was setting into a deep rainbow of color behind them and the temperature had dropped quite a bit. Her hand was warm in his. The absence of that warmth for the rest of the walk was extremely regrettable, but finally they made it back.


End file.
